Hybrid drives are conventional disk drives augmented with a non-volatile semiconductor memory (NVSM) such as a flash which helps improve certain aspects of the disk drive. For example, the non-volatile semiconductor memory may store boot data in order to expedite the boot operation of a host computer. Another use of a
NVSM may be to store frequently accessed data and/or non-sequential data for which the access time is typically much shorter than the disk (which suffers from mechanical latency including seek and rotational latency). Other policies may reduce write amplification of the NVSM in order to maximize its longevity, such as storing frequently written data to the disk (or data having a write/read ratio that exceeds a predetermined threshold).